1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bow square head of simple yet highly effective construction which has numerous advantages including compactness, easy portability, and the ability to be used in the field. More particularly, it is concerned with a bow square head having a generally planar main member, a pair of bow string-engaging clips projecting outwardly from one edge of the main member, a conical nock-supporting lug projecting outwardly from the main member in the same direction as the bow string-engaging clips, and an elongated, threaded, arrow shaft-receiving lug projecting outwardly from the main member in opposed, linear alignment with the conical lug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nock locators are installed on bow strings to insure that arrows are consistently placed at the same point on the bow string. A nock locator (nocking point) can either be a commercially installed clamp-on or heat-shrink nocking point or may be nothing more than a few wraps of dental floss or nylon thread around the bow string. An arrow shaft properly positioned on a bow string for release will advantageously be just out of perpendicular arrangement with the bow string. That is to say, the nock, or string-engaging portion, of the arrow, will be located approximately one sixteenth to three sixteenths inch above the point where it would be on the bow string if the arrow shaft were to be perfectly perpendicular to the bow string.
A number of devices have been proposed in the past for accurately establishing the nocking point of a bow string. Heretofore, however, devices for locating the nocking point of a bow string have been cumbersome, and not suitable for use in the field. It is not uncommon, however, that bow strings must be replaced while in the field.
A device that would accurately establish the nocking point on a bow string, yet at the same time be portable and suitable for use in the field, would be a decided advantage.